Now and Forever
by 1N1GMA
Summary: [ DARK & RIKU ] she revolves around him..he revolves around her..a song that binds them together... oneshot


**Disclaimer I don't own anyone from DN Angel…and that's just makes me sad…**

**A/N This fic is a series of one-shots that revolves around one song…So please enjoy! D**

**Oh and this is my first fic of DN Angel…and please bare with it…..**

_Italic and **Bold **_- the song ,

title: **_Now and Forever_**

-----

_**Whenever I'm weary from the battles that rage in my head …  
**_A lone figure succumb by the night is sitting down on the stone railing of the city's fountain. Wings spread behind him. His midnight hair dancing with the breeze. Him, facing forward looking over the ocean that is glistening in the nights magic. He seems like an angel that that has been trapped by the oceans beauty. Brows furrowed together, his eyes seems like the depth of the sea, going deeper and deeper. A battle between his mind and himself is taking place.  
_**You make sense of Madness, when my sanity hangs by a Thread …  
**_This, however was halted when a certain girl flashed through his mind. His stressed expression is now been replaced with a smile of satisfaction. His mind, in the brink of losing his senses, has now been filled with the thoughts of a certain girl. He can't help but let his mind wander off.  
_**I loose my way but still You seem to understand…  
**_As his mind wanders off, he didn't sense a presence coming towards him. She walks towards the person that she had grown to hate. But as soon as that hatred for him grows so does a different kind of feeling that she didn't expect…Love…As she neared him, she leaned on the stone railings where he is sitting and clasped her hands together in front of her. Setting it on top of the railing. He sensed her presence and looked down at her with a smile on his face. She looked up, seeing his warm smile. She cant help but to smile back. She cocked her head to the side and said  
"What were you thinking about? You seemed to be deep in thought" she said and face the front again, looking at the reflection of the moon. He stood up where he was sitting and gracefully came down and stood beside her. He chuckled and said  
"Nothing, just…" He trailed off as he leaned back on the railings and put his hands behind the back of his head and said  
"You" and turn his face to her with a warm smile. She turns to him and cant help but to smile back.  
_**Now and Forever, I will be Your Man…**_

_**  
Sometimes I just hold you, Too caught up in any to see…  
**_Wings spread, flapping gracefully with the wind. Another job well done by the well known Kaito. As he is heading back to the Niwa's place, He couldn't help but decided to pay a certain someone a visit. Her chin length hair that is dancing in the wind gracefully is been gently tucked behind her ears by her slim fingers. She put her hand underneath her chin and sighed.  
"Why so forlorn my sweet?" A smooth and velvety voice asked her. She jumped a little, startled with his strong voice and the hint of playfulness that lingers with it. She hastily turned around wide eyed , fingers pointing as she yelled to him.  
"What are you doing here! You perverted flirt!"  
"Ouch! That hurt my feelings" he made a face and put his hands to his heart pretending to be hurt.  
"I don't care! Get out!" she yelled  
"But we are outside" he said with a smirk on his face.  
He started walking towards her with that famous smirk of his plastered on his beautiful face. On cue, she started walking away without taking her eyes on every move that he made. Seeing her plan he asked  
"What do you think you're doing?" eyebrows raised  
"Getting away from you! That's what I'm doing! Why are you here anyways! Why can't you bother those other girls! Bother Risa for crying out loud!"  
As she reached the glass door, she turned around and reached the handle. But before she can open it someone hug her from behind stopping her actions. The next words that came out from his mouth left her speechless and eyes widening in shock. He leaned down and gently whispers on her ear.  
"Because my Dear, I only have the eyes for You"

_**  
I'm Holding a Fortune, that Heaven has given to Me…  
**_The night was like his wings, dark and mysterious but beautiful. The stars were selfish as they filled the night with their brightness. A girl sitting down looked up to the night skies as she both envy and adore the beauty that is laid upon her. Suddenly, someone hugged her from behind. And whispers on her ear  
"Did you wait long?" as he kiss her cheeks and puts his head on her shoulder  
"No, it's okay, the stars accompany me" she said, and lean in more to the warmth of his body.  
He chuckled and hugged her tightly.  
"So, I'm guessing your job was successful?" she asked.  
He only nodded.  
"Why are you stealing those stuff? Is that your prized possession or something? Is it that important to you?" she asked  
"Actually they are really not that important. But now that you mentioned it. I do have a very valuable possession that I'm holding and keeping right now" he said with his eyes closed. Inhaling her unique scent.  
"Oh really? What is it?" she asked with curiosity as she turned around to face him.  
His eyes still closed, he lifted his head a little to her eye level and he slowly opens them. He put his right hand on her cheek gently as he lightly caress it with his thumb. He leaned in more to her until their noses touch. He looked into her eyes as he gently said  
"You…" he leaned back a little to see her face more. As he smiled a warm and genuine smile for her. Hearing those words, her eyes welled up tears. As a single lone tear escapes and rolls down on her cheeks. His thumb catches the tear and he wiped them away. She smiled to him. And he in return leaned in and kiss her lovingly on the lips.

_**  
Now I can rest my worries and always be sure, That I wont be Alone Anymore…  
**_Empty that's all that he had felt when he came back from this world. Even though his face and his actions doesn't show it, his heart is the one that is suffering and expressing that pain. The woman that he once love, and the one that he truly loved is now unreachable from his grasp. He thought that he will remain in that shell of his. His empty shell of his. He thought that no one will fill that void that carved deep into his heart, his soul.  
As they say you cannot see in the dark when the light is not on. But once you turn that light on, you can see again. The darkness that once there was gone. Your worries that you might trip and fall, or bump into something is at ease for you can see your way clearly.  
And Riku Harada is the light that shone through his darkness. He followed that light and it lead to her. His worries and pain succumbing into nothing but satisfaction. Satisfied for the fact that he wont be alone anymore…  
_**If I'd only known You were there All the Time, All this Time…  
**_He had been too caught up with the pain he endured with Rika that he didn't realize that Riku was there all those times. And now that he found her, he will be with her forever and never let her go. For she had been waiting all this time for him. She was there waiting, and now its time to end her waiting and carry her into his arms and fly away together.

_**  
Until the Day the Ocean doesn't Touch the Sand…  
**_"Dark, where are you taking me now?" she asked as she clutched his clothes harder. Not wanting to fall.  
"Shh…just wait and be patient we're almost there" he said. Flapping his wings quicker to gain more speed so they can get to their destination faster.  
He settled her down on the ground carefully and took her blindfolds out. She opened her eyes and wiggled her toe to the sand.  
'_The beach? What are we doing here?' _she asked herself. She looked up to dark and hug him. He hugged her back and tucked her head underneath his chin as he rested his chin on top of her head.  
"Dark? What are we doing here?" she asked as she finger the material on his clothes. She felt his smile as she listened to him talk.  
"Cuz I wanna show you how much I love you" he said as he looked down on her angelic face. She raised an eyebrow to him. All he can do was chuckled at her innocence. He put both of his hands on her cheeks, cupping them as he look into her eyes with loving and warmth.  
"Riku Harada, I will love you until the ocean doesn't touch the sands anymore" he said with so much gentleness and loving. Her eyes tearing from the words that came out from his mouth. She looked at his eyes. Seeing the sincerity and loving that hold it. She hugs him with much passion and kissed his lips with such passion and love.

_**  
Now and Forever…  
**_"Dark! No!" she screamed trying to catch him with her hand. But as hard as she try, her hands only goes through him. She fell on the ground, clutching her aching heart. The heart that only screams Dark's name. She looked up to him again, tears flowing down her cheeks. Dark kneeled in front of her as he tried to cup her cheeks with his right hand. But only goes through her. He can only smile that genuine smile to her, as his own tears came crashing down.  
"You will come back to me right? Promise me dark! Find me and Come back to me!" she said begging and at the same time ordering him to do so. As he slowly vanishes away, his smile never linger his face. His mouth opening and closing, he is saying something but she cannot hear it. As she tries hard to figure out what he was saying, the wind carried his answers to her.  
' _I will…  
_' _You know I will…I will come back to you…Always…  
_' _For I'm yours and you are mine…Forever…  
__**I will be Your Man…**_

_**FIN **_

-----

**Well there you go! Finally! Haha! I finished!  
****I was inspired by this song. So I thought that I might share to you guys my little ideas or little scenario going through my head when I'm listening to this song.  
****I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
****Any kinds of reviews are welcome!  
****Thank you guys for reading it! Even though I know I wasted your time! Haha..**

**THANK YOU AGAIN! **3


End file.
